Un Nuevo Miembro del Clan Uchiha
by Strascream
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura se casan ¿Como tomara Naruto esto? ¿Podra tolerarlo? ¿o los celos haran que Kyubi salga ene cualquier momento?
1. Casados

**Casados**

**Sasuke**

Se estaba preparando, iba a casarse hoy, no podía creerlo.

**Naruto**

Ese recuerdo seguía en su mente.

_-Sakura, tengo algo que decirte.-_

_-Yo también.-dijo Sakura sonrojándose._

_-Entonces tú primero._

_Bien-dijo-Estoy comprometida con Sasuke._

**Sasuke**

Sasuke sabía desde un principio la atracción de Naruto hacía Sakura, pero no se la había revelado porque siempre pensaba en matar a Itachi, y el resto del tiempo, solo lo ignoraba. . .

**Yamato**

Mantener sellado a Kyubi (sobre todo cuando su portador se convertía en una bomba emocional de rabia) era un trabajo que solo podía hacer el (dado que tenía las células de Hashirama Senju), pero difícil.

Casi no le quedaba Chackra, pero Yamato no bajo la guardia. Esperaba el momento en el que Naruto explotaría

Ya estaba viendo a dos figuras avanzando hasta el altar , unos minutos después, se hoyo un sonido de unos muy tiernos besos . . .

Y al momento siguiente apareció el Zorro.


	2. Pesadilla

**Sakura**

Entonces, cuando el Zorro apareció, todo empezó a brillar.

La luz blanca lo cubrió todo. Entonces apareció Sasuke.

-Toma mi mano.-dijo. Ella lo hizo, y volaron libres del caos.

**Sasuke**

"Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo" Se decía. Había tenido una pesadilla y liberado su Sharingan, y entonces, al parecer, había metido a Sakura en un genjutsu mientras dormida.

Le parecía horrible que fuera una ilusión del día en el que se casaron, llevaban solo un día de casados.

Unos momentos después, el se había introducido en el sueño. Le estaba explicando a Sakura lo sucedido.

-Y así ocurrió la pesadilla, ahora solo estamos en una ilusión de esta luz.

-No importa, te perdonó.-y le besó.

Sasuke, dejándose llevar por el beso, condujo en genjutsu hacía el momento en el que se besaron en su boda, dejándose llevar por un montón de segundos de amor. Amor. Una palabra que creía, nunca volvería a conocer desde que itachi mató a su Clan. Y ahora lo estaba disfrutando.

Ambos sabían que, aunque estaban en una ilusión, sus cuerpos estaban moviéndose ene. Mundo real, acariciándose el rostro, o besándose, guiados por las intensas emociones que las formas mentales de sasuke y Sakura sentían

Notas del autor

*este capítulo es breve pero bueno, creó.

Los quiero mucho


	3. El Hijo

**Sasuke**

A la mañana siguiente fueron a pasear, pasear tiempo con Sakura era una buena forma de olvidar cosas como lo de anoche.

Pero entonces, Sakura tropezó.

Sasuke la agarró antes de que cayera. Le dijo-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Sakura

Lo que pensaba se había vuelto realidad. No podía creerlo, y había sucedido durante el primer día que había estado casada con Sasuke.

Se lo dijo a Sasuke. Al saberlo, este se puso más pálido de lo normal (lo que es decir mucho, ya que Sasuke parecía naturalmente pálido). La llevó rápidamente a un hospital

Sasuke

Cuando les dieron un diagnostico, se sorprendieron ante una sola palabra:

Embrazada.

¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? Ninguno de los dos recordaba haber tenido relaciones con el otro (ni siquiera haber intentado tenerlas). Ahí fue cuando recordaron algo.

Pidieron un minutito a solas y entonces, ambos dijeron al unísono:

-El genjutsu.

Parecía algo raro ¿Tener relaciones mientras estaban en un estado mental? Raro, si, pero igualmente cierto.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?-le preguntó sakura

-Bueno depende de si queremos tener un bebé.

Después de una discusión, aceptaron los dos.

**Notas del autor**

*Espero que les guste

*Descubrí como poder hacer que tuvieran un hijo sin necesidad de tener contenido porno, soy un genio ¿a que no?

*Los quiero mucho (como siempre :D)

*Al fin pude hacer el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Tentaciones

**Sasuke**

El embarazo no había resultado duro para Sakura, debido a sus conocimientos de ninja médico, aún así, su esposo (el amaba utilizar esa palabra, para el era un simbolismo de que Sakura correspondía sus sentimientos) siempre estaba atentó a los accidentes que podía sufrir, como vivían en la casa del Clan de Sasuke, este conocía perfectamente todo el lugar.

**Naruto**

Primero era devastado porque Sasuke se casaba con Sakura, ahora era devastado por saber que Sakura estaba embarazada de Sasuke.

Cuando se durmió, soñó que estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había estado al invocar el Chackra del Zorro.

-Vaya, visitas.-se burló el Zorro.

"Tener una Bestia de Cola es horrible" pensó Naruto, como si fuera un perro y dijera "Tener pulgas es horrible".

-Nada.-le respondió bruscamente Naruto y se sentó de espaldas a la puerta de la celda del Zorro.

-Veo que sigues enojado porque la persona a la que amas esta embarazada de otro.-seguía burlándose-Que puede hacer por ti este respetable Zorro

-Pues callarte.-le respondió Naruto.

-Veo que heredaste algo más de tu padre, además de ese cabello.  
>¿Es que ese Zorro no sabía hacer otra cosa que burlarse?<p>

-Ese chico, Sasuke, recuerdo ese Chackra especial que tiene, ahora que lo pienso, el niño también lo tendrá, oh si, es un niño, igual a su padre.

-¡Cállate, rata naranja de nueve colas.-le gritó. Para su sorpresa el Zorro . . . Rió.

Parecía una risa normal, no malvada, solo risa, pero incontrolable.

**Zorro de Nueve Colas**

No podía parar de reír, era una de las pocas cosas graciosas que había oído en su (habitualmente aprisionada) vida.

Unos minutos después de que terminara de reír, le dijo en tono solemne)

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con esto.

-No te creo.

Y Naruto fue repitiendo esto hasta que su voz se tornó lejana, y despertó.

**Notas del autor**

*Definitivamente, el siguiente capitulo, se tratara de cómo va el parto.

*Los quiero mucho, como siempre (y gracias a fabiola59 por dejar el primer rewiew que me han dirigido.


	5. El Nacimiento

**Nueve meses después**

**Sasuke**

Al fin una ninja médico le dijo que podía entrar a ver a ver a Sakura.

-unos segundos después de versé, ella le dijo.

-Debes verlo, es igual a ti.

Sakura llevaba al bebé envuelto en mantas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio que tenía razón: tenía el mismo tono de piel de sasuke, naturalmente pálido (lo que no lo hacía menos hermoso) y, todos podrían creer que en un tiempo tendría el mismo cabello negro que su padre, además de tener la misma atmósfera de indiferencia que Sasuke tenía de niño, aunque esta se quitaba cuando veía a sus padres, como si los reconociera.

**Naruto**

Estaba comiendo ramen para desahogarse, ya sabía que el hijo de la pareja Uchiha-Haruno había nacido, pues había contado los días desde que el Zorro le había dicho que el niño nacería igual que Sasuke.

Si el tenía hijos alguna vez, ya los imaginaba con el hijo de sasuke en algún equipo de la Academia Ninja, compitiendo entre si. Esa pequeña broma le aumentó el humor un poco.

El Capitán Yamato lo estaba mirando, desde el otro extremo de la barra. Naruto sabía que lo seguía desde la boda, pero no le importaba: era la mejor forma de mantener a Kyubi lejos.

Ya se sentía cansado por el consumo excesivo de comida, pues había ordenado 7 platos de ramen, pero no podía dormirse, al menos si no dormía, había menos posibilidades de que el Zorro apareciera (Gaara se lo había contado después de que Naruto lo había vuelto racional).

Trató de mantenerse en movimiento para seguir activo. Hacía rutinas con Guy y Lee, corriendo alrededor de la aldea. Se entrenaba más de lo a menudo, hasta desde que había descubierto ese tipo de técnica) mantenía una hoja en su frente para mantenerse concentrado en mantener encerrado a Kyubi.

Al menos sabía que estaba haciendo honor a su padre.

No entendía como lograba esto y seguir teniendo sueños con Kyubi.

**Notas del autor**

*****La razón por la que publicó de forma continua es que soy un muchacho de 12, tengo mucho tiempo libre (exceptuando el bachillerato ), esa es una respuesta para lo que comentaste fabiola59.

*Los quiero mucho (como SIEMPRE) y lo seguiré diciendo.

*ya tengo que irme a dormir (10: 45 pm)

*Se me acaban las ideas para lo que viene, pero cuenten conmigo

*Aquí tienes el capítulo largo que me pediste fabiola59 (413 palabras, contando las notas del autor).


	6. Sonámbulo

**Sonámbulo**

**Sasuke**

Ya había puesto al niño a dormir (además de que le habían puesto el nombre de Jiang Huo), y ya habían dado de alta a Sakura del hospital.

Entonces oyó un sonido.

Estaba sentado en la puerta de la casa cuando oyó una ramita quebrarse. Sabía que Sakura estaba dentro así que fue a ver.

Unos ninjas con mascaras ANBU (que no eran de Konoha) estaban ocultos en las sombras, pero el los descubrió sin que lo notasen con su Sharingan. Entonces vio que uno se movía. Definitivamente tenían intención de hacer daño.

-¡Estilo de Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego!

No tenía intención de matarlos (a menos que fuera necesario) solo ahuyentarlos.

Entro rápidamente ver a Sakura y al bebé.

-¡Que fue lo que paso!.-le preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Vinieron unos ninjas ANBU, no llevaban mascaras de Konoha. Los ahuyente con un jutsu ígneo. Entre para asegurarme de que no te habían hecho daño a ti, y al Jiang.

**Naruto /Kyubi**

Los ninjas habían fallado, no podía creerlo. El odio lo consumía, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que Kyubi se apoderaba de su voluntad.

**Zorro**

A pesar de estar encerrado dentro de 7una celda dentro de Naruto, su odio lo hacía sentir más libre que nunca. Casi parecía como si tuviera una llave en la cerradura y girarla a la mitad.

El odio de Naruto se permitía apoderarse de su voluntad, aunque fuera parcialmente. Lo único que podía hacer eran cosas que afectaran a Sasuke, pero lo podía hacer por métodos más de "su estilo", como los ninjas de ANBU que acababa de enviar.


	7. Paseo de Yamato

**Paseo de Yamato**

**Yamato**

_Unos días antes_

Estaba espiando a Naruto mientras estaba en estado de 2 Colas. Primero quería saber que estaba haciendo, después intentaría pelear con el, pues naruto no llevaba el collar de Hashirama.

Al fin, Naruto se detuvo. Estaba hablando con unos ninjas ANBU. Pensaba acercarse y decirles que agarraran a Naruto, pero no llevaban mascaras de Konoha.

-Entonces ustedes actuaran de distracción para que yo pueda entrar a la casa, y ya saben el final.-les decía Naruto. Cuando dijo lo ultimo, los ANBU, a pesar de llevar mascaras, se veían incómodos.

Y se fue saltando.

**Yamato**

_El momento actual._

-¡Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!-gritaba Yamato cuando entro en el despacho de la Hokage.

-¿Qué pasa Yamato?-le preguntó Tsunade mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-Encontré a Naruto mientras lo vigilaba, como usted me lo había pedido. Estaba con unos ANBU que no llevaban mascaras de Konoha.

-¿Y que dijeron?-tsunade adoptó un tono más preocupado.

-No oí todo lo que decían, pero naruto estaba en estado de 2 Colas. No lo pude sellar porque no llevaba el collar que usted le dio.-dijo lo ultimo cuando Tsunade iba a abrir la boca.

Tsunade revisó en unos papeles y Yamato vio que uno tenía el nombre _Reportes de ataque_.

-Creo que se de que se trata, trataron de atacar a la familia Uchiha-Haruno, ¿Recuerdas que se casaron hace nueve meses? Tú asististe a su boda.-Yamato asintió.-esto dice que, según el testimonio de Sasuke Uchiha, trataron de atacarlos, eran ANBU y no llevaban mascaras de Konoha.

Lo pensaron unos minutos, hasta que tsunade dijo:

-Creó que la razón por la que naruto aparentemente, envió a esos ninjas fue por el hijo de la familia. A pesar de ser Hokage sigo teniendo contactos con el hospital.-dijo Tsunade, que había sido ninja médico antes de ser Hokage.

-Todos sabemos que Kyubi se apodera de la personalidad de Naruto cuando esta enojado, talvez este usando sus sentimientos a su favor.-le dijo Yamato.

-Deberé pedirle a Kakashi Hatake que pueda decirnos alguna relación que tuvieron los miembros del Equipo 7. Tu tienes buenas relaciones con el, creo que deberías hacerlo tu.

-Lo haré bien, Godaime Hokage.

-Suerte, Tenzo.-le dijo Tsunade mientras Yamato salía de la oficina.

El ANBU se extraño cuando Tsunade uso su verdadero nombre.

**Notas del autor**

*****Antes pensé en hacer que capturaran a Yamato, pero eso haría el capítulo muy corto (más de lo que ya son), y no se me ocurría ningún tipo de escena SasuSaku.

*Solo pienso usar "sama" para Hokage y Sannin, no pienso usar "kun" ni "sensei".

*Tenzo es el verdadero nombre de Yamato, Yamato es solo un nombre clave que Tsunade le puso cuando lo mandó al Equipo 7 para vigilar a Sai, dado que Tsunade no se fía de Danzo (bueno eso ultimo no lo tengo bien aclarado, pero con lo que he leído de Danzo, cualquier persona no se fiaría de el)

*Si alguien me pudiera decir si se pueden escribir cosas como datos u opiniones del autor, mientras se esta escribiendo el capítulo, se lo agradecería mucho.

*Ya estoy haciendo el próximo capítulo, dado que pensaba darle el lugar de este capítulo.


	8. Tobi sale a luz y jounin vs jounin

**Sasuke**

Una mañana, Sasuke se despertó junto a Sakura. Estar cerca de ella lo tranquilizaba. Se sentía como si siempre estuviera junto a ella de cualquier forma después de pasar un rato así.

Entonces vio que despertó.

-Buenos días.-de dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, y esta lo besó.

-¿Dormiste bien le preguntó Sakura.

-A tu lado siempre duermo bien.-le decía.

Estuvieron abrazados y con los labios conectados durante lo que podría haber sido una hora . . . O toda una vida.

**Tobi**

Estaba observando desde la distancia, la casa de los Uchiha-Haruno, más en concreto a una pequeña figura durmiendo, visible por la ventana: a Jiang.

-Con que ahí un nuevo miembro del Clan Uchiha.-decía el de la mascara naranja.-Me preguntó si sería más susceptible que Sasuke.

Pero no era tiempo de ponerse a soñar con el futuro. Más bien era horade experimentar con el presente, un presente con un nombre:

Naruto . . . O mejor dicho Kyubi.

Cerró los ojos.

Apareció delante del Kyubi.

-¿Vienes a obligarme a controlar a Naruto?

-Wow, tenemos un ganador.

-No lo permitiré. No permitiré que obligues a mi Jinchuriki.

-No tienes opción.-Tobi mostró su ojo derecho, el que tenía visión fuera de la mascara.

Al Bijuu se cambiaron los ojos; estos seguían siendo de color rojo, pero con un diseño de negro en forma de círculo con 3 puntos alrededor. El Sharingan de Tobi.

-A trabajar.-rió Tobi. Ese joven Uchiha iba estar bajo sus enseñanzas y lo ayudaría a sus fines de destruir Konoha.

**Kakashi**

-bien, creo que estoy en desventaja.-decía Kakashi Mientras evitaba ser golpeado por una rama de árbol controlada por Yamato.

-¿La primera vez?-le preguntó el ninja poseedor del Mokuton.

-Solo que no muchos consiguen vencerme _¡Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego!_

-_Doton: Pared de Tierra_-el ataque de fuego fue interceptado-_Mokuton: Prisión de Madera._-se empezó a formar una prisión gigante de madera en torno a Kakashi.

-_Muon Satsujin no Jutsu._-a Yamato se le heló la sangre mientras sentía el filo del Kunai de Kakashi rozando su garganta. . .

-¡Era broma!-dijo Kakashi entre risas.-Debiste haberte visto la cara.

-¿Me recuerdas la razón de este entrenamiento?-le preguntó Yamato mientras convertía su dedo en un filo de madera mortal.

-Dado que fui capaz de analizar las técnicas de mis "ex estudiantes"-hizo un énfasis de nostalgia en el "ex"-En especial las de Sasuke y Naruto, debido al entrenamiento que le di a Sasuke sobre el Chidori, y el entrenamiento que le di a Naruto sobre el Rasen Shuriken, conozco bien su estilo de pelea, que te ayudara si tienes que pelear contra Naruto mientras lo vigilas.

-Bien ¿Y esta pelea?

-Quien pierda, le invita un Ramen al ganador.-le respondió mientras anticipaba el movimiento de clavarle el filo de madera de Yamato, con su sharingan.

-Ahhhhhh, bien ¿Recuerdas ese concurso de comida en el que me comí 31 platos de ramen.

-Más que Naruto, no lo pude creer.-recordó Kakashi mientras hacía Clones de Sombra.

Yamato hizo Clones de Madera y con su habilidad en el Taijutsu, consiguió derrotar a los Clones.

-Bien, ya no me queda Chakra.-dijeron los 2 Jounins al unísono.

-Bien. . . Pero me queda el taijutsu.-dijo sorpresivamente Yamato mientras se lanzaba con un amago de patada contra Kakashi. . . Que este esquivo.

-No necesitaba el Sharingan para ver eso.-dijo con una sonrisa bajo la mascara.


End file.
